marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Scott (Earth-616)
; Formery Deltite Conspiracy, Leader of a band of followers (Anton, Lulu, Mary, Perkins, Piranha Tots, Samantha, others), Architect, ally of Batroc, Bobcat, Brothers Grimm, Bullet Biker, Crossfire, Death-Throws, Inquisitor, Mad Dog, Roche, Sapphire Styx, Shockwave, Carlton Velcro, Maximillian Zaran | Relatives = William Scott (aka Razor-Fist, brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = the House of Razor, unrevealed location. Formerly, Roche's estate, Madripoor. Formerly, Carlton Velcro's mansion on an island in the Marquesas | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 260 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary, assassin, bodyguard, enforcer | Education = | Origin = Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Master of Kung Fu #105 | HistoryText = When William Scott and his brother battled Shang-Chi, he was defeated and captured by Shang-Chi and Pavane. Sometime after Douglas Scott was killed, Willam (the current Razor Fist) lost his other hand.Daughters of the Dragon mini-series When he came up against Colleen Wing, she managed to sever his hand. Razor-Fist later appeared with blades on both hands, instead of just the one. He teamed with Zaran and Shockwave to attack the West Coast Avengers on behalf of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Deltites. Razor Fist was defeated by Mockingbird, but he escaped. Later, he began working for the crime-lord Roche in Madripoor, was assigned to kill Wolverine. With the assistance of a mutant pseudo-vampire, he overpowered Wolverine and was able to knock the weakened Wolverine off a cliff. The mutant, Sapphire Styx, had drained all of Wolverine's strength with her vampiric powers. When next they fought, Wolverine barely beat him and appeared to kill him. Razor Fist's recovery from this seemingly fatal encounter has never been explained. Fully recovered, Razor Fist fought Hawkeye in an attempt to collect a reward for Hawkeye's right arm from Crossfire. He was defeated by Hawkeye, but joined in Crossfire's mass attack on Hawkeye. He was defeated by Mockingbird again and taken into police custody. Razor Fist was also apparently killed by Elektra when he attempted to claim a bounty that had been put on her head. As with his previous apparent death his survival has not been explained. When he next appeared, battling Spider-Man, he had a set of cybernetic prostheses with blades attached. These were severed and broken by another martial artist named Cat. After this encounter Razor Fist was sent to prison. In the wake of the great supervillain breakout in the pages of New Avengers, Razor Fist escaped along with all the other villains. He has recently appeared in the Toxin miniseries. There, he replaced both of his prosthetic hands with actual razors, and attracted a group of young children who are victims of self-harm. He was then easily defeated by the hero and returned to prison. Razor Fist since been hired by The Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. He later attacked the Enforcers, and Mister Fear's other bodyguards. The fight is interrupted by Daredevil who takes out Wrecker and Razor Fist who is also working for the Hood, unintentionally allowing the Enforcers to escape. He helped them fight the New Avengers but was taken down by Dr. Strange. In Secret Invasion, he is among the many supervillains who rejoined the Hood's crime syndicate and attacked an invading Skrull force. He joins with the Hood's gang in an attack on the New Avengers, who were expecting the Dark Avengers instead. When the Dark Avengers were overwhelmed by the hero's during the Siege of Asgard Razor-Fist and the rest of the Hood's gang intercepted them. he later attacked a civilian who was buried beneath the rubble but was beaten by both of the Captain Americas. | Powers = | Abilities = Douglas Scott is a skilled martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Douglas Scott's hand were replaced with retractable steel blades which he uses as a weapon. | Notes = Enemies: Avengers, Captain America, the Cat (Shen Kuei), Elektra, Hawkeye, Eddie Meadows, Jim Mulligan, O'Donnell, Pavane, Shang-Chi, Spider-Man, Toxin (Pat Mulligan), Trickshot, Wolverine, Leiko Wu, Maximillian Zaran; Domino | Trivia = | Links = * Razor-Fist (William Scott) * Razor-Fist (William Young) }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Assassins Guild members